История обновлений
Ближайшее большое обновление thumb|center|335 px 26-28 июня - Agricultural Upgrade - от 221295 до 221697 Фикс 221295 * Теперь необходимо изменить настройки клапана, даже если клапан заблокирован * Воздухоочиститель теперь должен использовать воду, которую он хранит, даже если труба, к которой она подключена, пуста * Воздухоочиститель больше не должен удалять CO2, если у него недостаточно воды для его обработки * Воздухоочиститель должен использовать энергию только при обработке CO2 * Воздухоочиститель больше не должен переполнять своё хранилище с помощью CO2 Фикс 221697 * Террариумы водорослей должны снова поглощать соответствующее количество воды из мира (если доступно), так что дубликантам не нужно вручную доставлять её * Террариумы водорослей больше не поглощают бесконечную воду (это было зафиксировано в последнем патче, но не было вызвано) * Воздухоочистители, которые были в максимальной емкости до исправления в понедельник, должны работать еще раз, хотя им потребуется некоторое время, чтобы обработать весь накопленный CO2 в их хранилище 23 июня - Agricultural Upgrade - 220993 * Исправление работы сбора предметов, которая иногда не имела должного приоритета 19 июня - Agricultural Upgrade - 220294 * Генераторы с бесконечно малым количеством энергии, пытающиеся зарядить значительное количество батарей, больше не должны заставлять игру вылетать * Ошибка инициализации Steam, больше не вызывает сбой * Исправление фильтров отмены / деконструкции, которые были непригодны для использования при подключении определенных джойстиков / игровых приставок * Частота кадров при использовании приоритетного оверлея должна быть значительно лучше * Частота кадров в базах с большим количеством рабочих заданий должна быть лучше 12 июня - Agricultural Upgrade - от 219330 до 219784 Фикс 219330 * Игра больше не будет выдавать ошибку, если Steam не сможет правильно установить VC ++ 2015 * Трансформаторы должны потреблять соответствующее количество энергии * Дубликанты не должны прерывать доставку так часто, чтобы выполнять свои стрессовые реакции * Дубликанты должны снова запускаться на ручных генераторах для зарядки трансформаторов * Руда больше не должна падать через землю * Деконструкция генератора с наложением мощности не должна приводить к сбою Фикс 219784 * Исправлена ошибка при загрузке файлов сохранения, в которых были подключены трансформаторы 5 июня - Agricultural Upgrade - 219035 * Дубликанты не будут помещать себя или своих живых друзей в могилу, если те будут стоять рядом с трупом, который находится на пути к могиле * Дубликанты больше не должны телепортироваться под пол * Приоритет грядки применяется к семенам, которые посеяны внутри него * Приоритет грядки прикладывается к установке внутри нее при использовании настроек копирования * Меню генератора кашицы / электрической плиты / текстильной фабрики теперь должно правильно обновляться, чтобы показать, сколько ингредиентов у вас осталось * Внутреннее хранилище генератора кашицы / электрической плиты / текстильной фабрики теперь должны правильно резервировать / освобождать ресурсы при очередном создании отдельных предметов * Повторное использование ваших клавиш панорамирования в главном меню больше не должно приводить к тому, что ваша камера будет панорамироваться неограниченно, когда вы начнете новую игру * Одежда не должна исчезать после сохранения / загрузки. К сожалению, если вы уже потеряли свою существующую одежду, вам придется создавать новую 29 мая - Agricultural Upgrade - 218235 * Содержимое трубы не должно сбрасывать температуру * Загрузка игры со старыми аудио-драйверами не должна вызвать сбой * (Экран ввода привязки/Input bindings screen) покажет некоторую обратную связь, когда вы должны нажать клавишу * Бонус урожая должен отображать правильное количество заработанных очков * Выбор одежды не должен приводить к ошибке * Теперь жидкость должна правильно протекать через гидропонную ферму * Растения теперь должны показывать давление воздуха и температуру, которые они требуют для своих условий роста * Подсказки зрелости выделяются между засохшим состоянием и готовым для сбора урожая * Гейзеры не должны быть overpressurize * Компостная куча должна теперь производить тёплые удобрения * Насосы больше не смещаются к отбору газов/жидкостей в нижний левый угол * Насосы должны теперь правильно сообщать, будут ли они заблокированы * Нажав на "Следовать камерой" второй раз отключает следование камерой * Последний используемый файл сохранения теперь может быть загружен как часть отчет об ошибке * Несколько дверей рядом друг с другом больше не должны замораживать область вокруг них и больше не приводят к ошибке * Гидропонные фермы теперь могут быть очищены * Завод удобрений теперь должен использовать внутреннее хранилище, даже если входная труба будет пустой * Дубликанты не должны использовать кухонные принадлежности для чистки унитаза (это тоже было причиной некоторых ошибок) * * Гейзеры не выделяют в четыре раза больше массы, чем указано в пользовательском интерфейсе * Ячеистая плитка будет пытаться вытеснить ресурс, газ и жидкость при строительстве * Текст загрузки теперь локализуемый * Дубликанты не должны проходить через ручной генератор, чтобы добраться до массажного стола только для того, чтобы вернуться к ручному генератору, потому что массажный стол разрядится * Вещи, отмеченные для подметания, все равно должны быть отмечены после сохранения * теперь вы должны быть в состоянии построить перекрёсток проводов поверх высоковольтных проводов * Добавлено еще больше пропавших без вести корейских символов в корейском шрифте * Изменен шрифт по умолчанию для локализованных языков RobotoCondensed, поскольку он лучше выглядит/подходит * Батареи не должны оставаться бездействующими при подключении к трансформатору * Пункты состояния растений должны теперь сообщать вам, когда вы орошаете их неправильной жидкостью 24-25 мая - Agricultural Upgrade - от 217794 до 217955 Фикс 217794 * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при помещении дубликанта в могилу * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда возвращаешься в главное меню Фикс 217844 * Исправлена кнопка "Новая игра", которая иногда загружала последнее сохранение Фикс 217955 * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникать при наведении курсора на ресурс, производящий тепло * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникать при переименовании вашего дубликанта или вашей базы * Добавлена поддержка тайского шрифта * Добавлены несколько недостающих символов корейского языка на корейский шрифт 18-19 мая - Agricultural Upgrade - от 217187 до 217565 Глобальное обновление 217187 * Новые предметы, постройки и рецепты * Новая система фермерства * Новые реакции дубликантов на стресс * Новые источники энергии и её контроль * Режим снимка экрана * Многочисленные исправления * Улучшение качества жизни Но это вкратце. Подробнее об обновлении тут. Фикс 217326 * Исправлена ошибка при сборе урожая * Исправлены несколько ошибок, связанных с загрузкой миров из Thermal Upgrade Фикс 217529 * Исправлена ошибка при использовании вкладки работ/расхода * Исправлена ошибка при нажатии на грядку, которая была импортирована из сохранения TU Фикс 217565 * Исправлена ошибка при использовании экрана расхода в локализованном языке * Исправлена ошибка при возвращении в главное меню * Исправлена ошибка, когда простофили заражены некоторыми заболеваниями 24-25 апреля - Thermal Upgrade - от 214506 до 214633 * Исправлена ошибка во время боя * Исправлена ошибка при запуске во время неправильного обнаружения минимальных спецификаций машин * Исправлена ошибка, связанная с обнаружением мини-спецификаций 29 марта - Thermal Upgrade - 211867 * Выход Thermal Upgrade из бета-версии. 24 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 211417 * Атакующие существа больше не должны вызывать сбой. * Грядки больше не должны просить больше семян, чем они требуют, когда растение погибает, а высаженные в них. * Коммутаторы больше не должны вызывать ошибки схемы, когда они деконструируются / сохраняются / загружаются. * "Все кнопки" на фильтрах хранения должны требовать только одного клика, чтобы активировать. * Разрушение зданий больше не должно давать не перемещаемые объекты нулевой массы. * Исправлена ошибка, когда оксилит излучал значительно меньше кислорода, чем в предыдущих сборках. 23 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 211197 * Недееспособные репликанты, которые умирают, потому что никто не спас их, больше не должны привести к ошибке * Растения не должны часто умирать от перегрева пока находятся на грядке * Тростниковые волокна теперь корректно объединяются в один объект, когда два или более земельных участков на той же плитке * На экране загрузки больше нет ошибок у людей, которые имеют очень старые повреждённые файлы сохранения * Используя/производя элементы статуса в Algae Distillery, на заводе удобрений и в компостной куче здания теперь отображаются корректно * Одежда больше не исчезает, когда репликанты передвигаются * Попытка поднять кусок льда, который просто таял, больше не приводит к ошибке * Исправлены некоторые температурные/жидкостные ошибки * Удобрение было настроено в дальнейшем * Репликанты не должны доставлять бесконечную воду для генератора кашицы или супер компьютера 21 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 210794 * Изменение удобрения: растения потребляют больше, завод производит меньше * Щетинкоцвет имеет более низкую максимальную температуру для роста * Репликанты не должны застревать, проходя через запертые пневматические двери * Репликанты не должны застревать, пытаясь напасть на существ, к которым нельзя подойти * Загрузка сохранения из главного меню больше не заставляет музыку вести себя странно * Растения больше не должны плодоносить, если они становятся засохшими или умершими вскоре после того, как собраны * Гейзеры вновь генерируются (они все равно будут иногда становиться overpressurized) * Нулевая масса стекающей жидкости не должна привести к ошибке * Угольный генератор должен занять гораздо больше времени, чтобы перегреться * Наперсточный камыш должен правильно расти при погружении и засохнуть при воздействии * Пуффт не должен долго производить слизь * Кашица теперь корректно вызывает диарею * "Железный желудок" должен на самом деле предотвратить заболевание, а не вызывает его * Двери должны быть правильно разобраны и больше не оставляют волшебную не переведенные сталь * Работы по разборке здания отсутствует фундамент при загрузке сохраненной игры больше не приводят к вылету игры * Пауза в игре в течение длительного времени в оверлее больше не должна вызывать игру, чтобы запустить из памяти * Поддержка определенных шрифтов языков * Поддержка китайских наборов символов, с помощью языка определенный шрифт 16 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA от 210199 до 210489 * Исправлен сбой при использовании файлов локализации с разных спецификаторов формата * Исправлена ошибка поиска пути пуффта в очень больших помещениях * Исправлена ошибка падения температуры руды * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы выкопали значительное количество вашего мира * Исправлена ошибка, если вы проверяли свои цепи, когда здание было разрушено * Боковой экран грядки показывает более подробную информацию о требованиях растения * Щетинкоцвет производит больше продуктов питания, требует меньше удобрений и имеет более широкий диапазон температур * Фиксированный вход/выход суммы на различные источники загрязненным грязью/водой/удобрения * Коэффициент преобразования очистителя воды теперь соответствует его описанию * Исправлена ошибка исчезновения жидкости при её падении * Исправлена ошибка генерации мира там, где иногда не хватало металла в стартовом биоме * Исправлена ошибка при использовании туалета * Исправлена ошибка, когда в здании много лестниц/дверей рядом друг с другом * Исправлен вылет при сохранении/загрузке одежды * Исправлена ошибка при подключении изолированных труб к обычным трубам 16 марта 2017 - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 210162 Особенности: * Новый Ледяной Биом * Новые здания, включая Космический обогреватель, Жидкий тепидизер, Текстильная фабрика и Термопереключатель * Новая одежда для колонистов * Новые растения * Новые паровые гейзеры * Теперь пища может храниться в стерильной и / или холодной среде * Теперь трубы могут лопнуть и нанесут урон, если в них попадет не тот элемент * Колонисты теперь чувствительны к температуре и будут испытывать стресс в горячих и холодных областях * Колонисты могут перегревать и развивать температурные заболевания * Электрические провода могут перегружаться * Здания могут перегреваться * Механическим шлюзам могут быть назначены специальные разрешения доступа * Репликанты теперь будут ремонтировать здания Известные проблемы: * Надетая одежда часто исчезают Исправления: * Исследования и приготовления пищи здания больше не обеспечивают спокойный сон * Репликанты всегда будет есть наименее свежий предмет из контейнера для еды * Лучшая обратная связь с игроком за гниющие продукты * Теперь руда правильно расплавляется * Существа больше не могут проходить через «авто» или «закрытые» двери * Теперь можно установить процент заполнения на угольном генераторе * Плитки показывают правильную температуру * Шкала скорости панорамирования на основе уровня масштабирования * Исправлено невидимое растение Muckroot * Добавлен переход между лестницами, расположенными в одной клетке, чтобы исправить случай, когда построение лестницы могло помешать Репликанту вернуться назад так, как они пришли * Исправлено множество ошибок сохранения массы в системах водопровода * Улучшенная сохранение массы при закрывании дверей * Улучшенное сохранение массы при строительстве плитки * Улучшенная сохранение массы падающих жидкостей * Температура жидкости на выходе из душа такая же, как и у входа * Насосы потребляют жидкость / газ из четырех клеток, которые они закрывают, вместо левой нижней клетки * Хранилища показывают свежесть еды * Террариум водорослей больше не работает, если его инвентарь переполнен * Черты репликантов больше не мешают им выполнять свою профессию * Интервал компостирования намного больше, поэтому он выделяет большие куски * Растения Mealwood теперь дают негативный декор * Теперь плитки, которые получили повреждение от давления жидкости, можно ремонтировать * Репликанты больше не застревают, когда лестница, на которой они стояли, деконструируется * Свет больше не будут отображаться «вкл.», Если что-то еще в области светит поверх них * Исправлены зомби-морбы * Оптимизация памяти * Обновление Fmod (должно устранить некоторые сбои в работе аудиоустройств) * Разное исправление ошибок / ошибок Получить доступ к бета-версии можно тут. 2 марта 2017 - Обновление - 208689 * Исправлено начертание символов в файлах локализаций. * Интервал, с которым ранее преобразовывались водоросли, увеличен. * Исправлены ошибки с массажным столом. * Дубликанты более не используют массажный стол во время Аварийного режима. * На функции очистки воды и очистки воздуха теперь распространяется расстановка приоритетов. 1 марта 2017 - Обновление - 208557 * Hatch не должен есть Репликантов * Исправлена ошибка при работе с экстремальными температурами * Исправлен fmod ошибка аудио * Поддержка шрифтов для большинства из первых восьми тысяч символов юникода 27 февраля 2017 - Обновление - 208176 * Репликанты не должны проваливаться под пол * Уменьшен максимум требования к декору для профессии * Предметы для деконструкции все равно помечены после сохранения/загрузки * Исправлена ошибка, при которой жидкости и газы теряются в трубах * Исправлена ошибка, при которой ваши файлы сохранения были помечены как повреждённые, если имя базы использовало символы юникода * Исправлена ошибка, когда определенные предметы были загружены в погребённом (?) состоянии * Исправлена аудио аварии, когда объект, который просто врезался в землю был уничтожен 25 февраля 2017 - Обновление - 207683 * Начало поддержки перевода * Исправлена ошибка, когда газовый фильтр не накапливал газы правильно * Исправлена ошибка навигации, когда Репликант думал, что лучший способ подняться вверх по лестнице, когда он открывает шлюз * Исправлена ошибка, когда Репликант попробовал переместить кусок руды, который был разрушен * Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые объекты разрушались во время воспроизведения звука * Исправлена ошибка изменения счётчика калорий, пока Репликанты потребляли пищу * Исправлена ошибка при попытке загрузить игру, в которой предмет выпал за пределами мира 23 февраля 2017 - Обновление - Alpha 207167 * Исправлена ошибка, связанная с запуском игры при подключении к телевизору * Исправлена ошибка, когда насосы переставали выкачивать новый газ, когда закончился предыдущий * Добавлена поддержка полноэкранного режима для экранов с соотношением сторон 16/9 и 16/10 23 февраля 2017 - Обновление - 207167 * Исправлена ошибка, когда Репликанты пытались взять ресурс нулевой массы * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы смотрели на подсказку болезни с истекающим сроком * Исправлена ошибка, когда Репликант пошел, чтобы поесть за столом, потом решили сходить в туалет, а затем вернулся к еде * Исправлено огромное падение производительности на вершине мира, который был преобразован в огромное озеро ртути и спавнился везде (исправлено только в новых мирах) * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы перемещали Репликанта за пределы мира * Fixed a crash when you tried to tell a dupe's corpse to get out of the way * Исправлена ошибка, когда милвуд (Mealwood) заблокирован и растёт при неправильной температуре * Исправлена ошибка при переименовании Репликанта 16-20 февраля 2017 - Обновления - ALPHA 206501 до 206915 20 февраля - Обновление - 206915 * Название базы теперь отображается в верхнем левом углу экрана * Команды игрока, расположенные глубоко под водой, отмечаются как недоступные * Исправлен краш, если VC++ Runtime установлен не правильно * Исправлена ошибка, когда "below min spec" всплывало, когда не должно * Отключена библиотека fmod в ходе сборки * Исправлена утечка памяти, если у вашего Репликанта часто кончается кислород * Исправлена ошибка, если файл сохранения не может быть открыт * Исправлена ошибка, когда Вы говорили, что здание после ремонта было отремонтировано * Исправлена ошибка замены плиток другими плитками * Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда случалась при переименовании Репликанта * Показывать предупреждение, если вы оставили окно ввода данных без привязки ключей * Исправлена ошибка, при выкапывании блока, в котором прятался hatch, и когда он умирал 17 февраля - Обновление - 206776 * Исправлена ошибка, когда постройки пытались использовать газ из жидкостной трубы или жидкости из газовых труб 16 февраля - Обновление - 206534 * Исправлена редкая ошибка, когда Репликант ел кашицу * Исправлена ошибка, когда у элемента отсутствовал звук * Исправлена ошибка, когда выбранный элемент разрушался * Исправлена проблема с ошибкой VS2015 * Исправлена ошибка при попытке сохранения текста с исправлениями на основе обратной связи игрока * Исправлена ошибка, когда много новой жидкости было недоступно * Исправлена ошибка при открытии характеристик Репликанта * Исправлена ошибка, которая происходила, когда некоторые менее распространенные устройства ввода были связаны * Исправлена ошибка при установлении стандартных настроек управления * Fixed a crash when dupes leveled up and the management screen is open Alpha Gameplay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeIVjPd-QXY The PC games of 2017 mega-preview As Old Father Time grabs his sickle and prepares to take ailing 2016 around the back of the barn for a big sleep, we’re looking to the future. The mewling pup that goes by the name 2017 will come into the world soon and we must prepare ourselves for its arrival. Here at RPS, our preparations come in the form of this enormous preview feature, which contains details on more than a hundred of the exciting games that are coming our way over the next twelve months. 2016 was a good one – in the world of games at least – but, ever the optimists, we’re hoping next year will be even better. Категория:Обновления